


Secrets

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: A Tale of Two Brothers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fontcest, Kink Meme, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, References to Depression, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Ghost Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus knew that Sans kept secrets from him. He didn’t begrudge his brother for them, he knew that Sans kept things from him to try and protect his feelings. But Sans wasn’t the only skeleton with secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the kink meme prompt here: https://undertail.dreamwidth.org/256.html?thread=47360#cmt47360 
> 
> Sans wants to fuck his brother. Papyrus does not.
> 
> But Sans is extremely depressed and Pap loves him so much that when Sans' feelings come out accidentally, Pap can't bring himself to say no.
> 
> Cue Pap feeling conflicted bc of how wrong it feels but happy that Sans seems happier, and maybe Sans is trying harder at other things too. Bonus if Papyrus can't help but start to enjoy the physical aspects but hates himself for it.
> 
> Sans thinks this is all 100% reciprocated and Pap works very hard to keep it that way.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: I did not tag this as rape/non-con because Sans doesn't see it that way. Also, Papyrus does give consent, even if he doesn't feel like giving consent and hates himself for it. At no point does Papyrus feel like Sans is forcing him to do this though. Papyrus is forcing himself to do it for Sans even though Sans would never ask him to do that.

Papyrus knew that Sans kept secrets from him. He didn’t begrudge his brother for them, he knew that Sans kept things from him to try and protect his feelings. But Sans wasn’t the only skeleton with secrets.  


It wasn’t a secret that Papyrus and Sans had always had a physical relationship. They liked to hug and cuddle on the couch. They liked to play fight. They liked to touch one another like most brothers do.

What they’re doing now is not how brothers should touch one another.

Sans shouldn’t be kneeling between Papyrus’ spread legs. They shouldn’t both have used their magic to conjure body parts that brothers shouldn’t have out in front of one another. Sans definitely shouldn’t be running his tongue over Papyrus’ cock, making him shiver while also turning his stomach. Papyrus should stop Sans. He should tell him that he doesn’t want this. That he doesn’t want to be this intimate with him. He should remind Sans that they’re brothers and that this isn’t right.

But he won’t say anything like that. Instead, he’ll moan and praise Sans. He’ll tell him how good it feels, which is true and that only makes Papyrus feel worse. He shouldn’t be physically enjoying this when it’s eating him up on the inside. But Sans is very talented in bed. He is very committed and determined to wring noises from Papyrus. 

Sans has also started becoming more committed to work. He has started showing initiative with his own puzzles. He doesn’t drag his feet when leaving to go to work. He doesn’t have as many excuses to be lazy. After all, he has something to look forward to when he gets home from work. 

Papyrus has started to make excuses to keep away from home longer. Not for too long, he doesn’t want Sans to become suspicious. But Sans always seems to understand Papyrus’ drive to work longer and harder. It just makes Sans smile more. 

He is always smiling; they have to be, since they’re skeletons. But Sans’ eyes used to never match his smile. They always looked haunted and made Papyrus worry. He knew that Sans was never happy with his work, with their life. Sans only seemed to keep living for Papyrus. It used to make Papyrus worry that one day Sans would just not come back home. That living for him wouldn’t be enough for Sans anymore. Then he would be alone.

But he’s made it so that Sans is still living for him, with much more incentive to keep living now.

Papyrus moans louder at an exceptionally hard suck before Sans moves his head off and away with just one last kiss. “Do you want to try something different tonight?” Sans asks, his glowing eyes focusing on Papyrus’ face.

He’s not sure if he could handle something different. He still wasn’t able to fully handle what they already did. But Sans looks excited. “Of course, the Great Papyrus doesn’t back away from challenges!” 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, bro,” Sans shuffles until he’s sitting on Papyrus’ stomach, looking down at him. “Because I want to be full of you.” He shifts so that Papyrus is rubbing against his backside, leaving no question to what it is Sans wants to try.

Papyrus had worried about this. He had hoped to make Sans content with kissing and touching. But that had only worked for the first few months. Then they had started the serious touching which had always started Papyrus’ new habit of long, hot showers to try and wash himself clean of all the unease. Then they had moved onto more serious bedroom activities.

“I, well, I don’t know about that, Sans.” Papyrus places his hands on Sans’ hips to stop his grinding. Sans’ eyes begin to droop and he makes to move off of Papyrus altogether. But Papyrus holds him tighter, keeping him where he is even though he would love to have his brother off. “I mean it, Sans, I just don’t know about it. You know I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

Sans smile brightens again. “Don’t worry about that. Let me take the lead with this since I know what to do. I’ll make you feel so good, Pap.” 

Papyrus nods his consent even as he bites back a scream. He watches as Sans uses some more magic and then he has to look away. He focuses on Sans’ face. He focuses on how happy Sans looks. 

While Sans starts to bring their lower halves together, Papyrus reaches up to draw their tops closer. He does admit that he likes peppering kisses all over Sans’ face. He doesn’t even mind locking lips too much. It’s the tongues that really bother him but Sans is too focused on below, moving slowly and breathing heavily. Papyrus does his best to hold still and press more kisses to Sans’ cheeks, his forehead, and his chin. 

Then they both just stop and breathe together. Papyrus wonders if this is what it feels like to merge with another’s soul. It feels wonderful and he hates it. 

Then Sans begins to move and Papyrus doesn’t hold back his screams any longer. He screams, he moans, he cries out Sans’ name over and over again. Papyrus is loud in everything that he does. Sans is quiet in the bedroom as though he fears saying the wrong thing. Sans’ hands touch him all over. They memorize his ribs, they slide over his teeth, they hold on and clench.

Just when Papyrus feels as though he can’t take anymore, he knows he has to tell Sans how he really feels, Sans speaks. “I love you, Papyrus.” 

So Papyrus does tell the truth. “I love you, too, brother.” It is true, but it is also a lie. He loves Sans like a brother. But he loves his brother a lot. If loving his brother differently is what Sans needs to be happy, then Papyrus will continue on with his lie.

When they finish, Sans cleans them up and they both lie together. Papyrus holds onto Sans and gently runs his fingers over his brother’s bones. They exchange more kisses and Sans repeats, “I love you,” with so much passion in his voice. 

Papyrus continues to hold Sans. He keeps his secrets to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Undertale and the complexity behind these seemingly simple characters. This prompt grabbed me instantly and this was so easy to write after going so long without writing fanfic. I dare say I might have more to write for this prompt or I might do a longer piece focusing on how Sans views things.


End file.
